


delicacy

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, cute boys doing cute things being cute together, i cant tag give me mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19670626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: a peaceful night in leblanc, with two boys who have nothing better to do except cuddle.ryuji gets a lil' sentimental.





	delicacy

delicacy

_ noun _

1.   
fineness or intricacy of texture or structure.   
2.   
susceptibility to illness or adverse conditions; fragility.

* * *

Akira nuzzled further into Ryuji’s side; it was raining again and Kurusu’s drafty attic room in LeBlanc wasn’t doing anything to warm them up. Morgana was tucked into the back of one of the booth seats downstairs, laden with pillows and one of Akira’s jackets that Mona particularly liked to sleep on. So, slotted together like puzzle pieces, Ryuji and Akira had the bed all to themselves.

  
Late spring was the best in Sakamoto’s opinion; drizzling rain and breeze and the promise of summer ahead; blooming flowers and stolen kisses and the old lamposts on the backroads, ivy and blossoms snaking their way up the flaking paint. But being here, Akira’s head fitted into that small warm space between his chin and his collarbones, arms wrapped around each other like a slow dance frozen in time, was his absolute favourite.

The rain thrummed against the window, an unsynchronised heartbeat unlike his own or Kurusu’s keeping them both awake, but content to lie as the leaves and the wind and the puddles pooling at the entrance to the cafe sung their silent, harmonised songs. Everything was always so hectic: the Phantom Thieves, and Akira was always worrying about something or other, and Ryuji’s own still lacking reputation - it really forced him to enjoy the quiet moments, where it was just him and Kurusu and sometimes Morgana.    
  
And then he registered that, very faintly, Akira was humming into his neck. It wasn’t the kind of bored, tuneless humming, but something soft, and sweet, and so, so tangible it was like there was another presence in the room. Ryuji counted the beats and tilted his head further back into the pillow, lost in Akira’s hushed, immensely private melodies and the feeling of loving and being loved.

* * *

Moth eaten curtains; slits of light filtering through grimy unused windows; longer days of more sitting around and doing nothing; scuffed sneakers and elbows; morning dew on your eyelashes; bitten down nails and red-marked, tightly held hands.

* * *

Nighttime is so lonely without you; it makes everything else so much better, and that’s why I love it.

The flowers bloomed this morning. I wondered if it was because of you.

I reread the note you left in the crack of my windowsill. I still don’t know how you got it up there, but the vowels and consonants slide and swoop more than the movements it must’ve taken to hide it.

I love your stupid hair and your stupid glasses and that stupid look on your face when you see me.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, glad i finally got round to posting it! :)  
> hope you enjoyed, feedback appreciated!


End file.
